Tour Love: The Real Story
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: When Miley and Mitchel go on tour thier older brothers dare them to kiss, will sparks fly or will it be akward between them? Read on. ONESHOT R&R M


Tour Love

**Summary: Miley and Mitchel had always been best friends even Before Hannah Montana, now they are going on tour with Thier brothers, see what happens when thier brother dare them to kiss, will sparks fly or will they just be friends? R&R. Enjoy. M&M ONESHOT! **

(Miley's POV)

I was in a rush, a rush to get on the bus for the first tour me and Trace ever took together, unfortunatley I had to sprint just to get there on time, I made with 2 seconds to spare. I quickly climbed onto the bus and saw Mitchel, Mason, Trace, Anthony, and Blake . "Where were you?" Trace asked. "Sorry, my zipper on my suitcase got stuck." I said breathing deeply on my bunk, underneath Mitchel. "Anyway, Miley you have a show tomorrow night at a Las Vegas Venue and you need to decide what song you want to sing." Trace continued. "Ok, I'll sing 7 Things, Bottom Of The Ocean, and Goodbye." I decided corssing my arms over my chest. "Ok if you want to do the songs you wrote about Nick Jonas!" Trace teased giving Mason a high-five. "Trace It's not funny!" I cried glaring at him.

"Don't worry Miles, they're just messing with you." Mitchel said putting his strong muscular arm around me.

"Yeah they sure make the funniest jokes." I said sarcasticly glaring at Metro Station.

"Anyway, Miley, me and the guys are going out." Trace said.

"We barley left." I said flatly

" I know, we just need a few things." Trace said.

"Ok." I sighed with defeat.

"Be right back." Trace said.

I watched as Trace, Mason, Mitchel, Blake, and Anthony leave out the bus door, leaving me the bus to myself.

I picked up my guitar and started strumming a few chords and started to sing a few verses:

_I found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
Voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you're fine  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing here in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
ooo..ooo.. -Hilary Duff

Little did I know the boys just came back, by the time I finished singing my favorite Hilary Duff song, "Hey Miles." Mitchel suddenly said. "Whoa, do NOT ever scare me like that ever again." I said jumping like a foot in the air, I slowly set my Guitar down. "Hey were you singing Hilary Duff songs again?" Trace popped up. "Yeah, so, I love Hilary Duff's songs." I snapped. "ok, ok calm down." Trace said. "I like her songs too, so dont get mad." "Ok." I said taking a deep breath, "Hey you guys want to play truth or dare?" Mason asked. "Yeah, but aren't you guys a little old for that?" I asked suspicously. "I know, but just felt like it since the ride to Las Vegas is going to be long." He said smirking along with Trace , Anthony, and Blake. "Fine." I sighed in defeat. "it's ok Miles." Mitchel said, his warm breath on my cheek. "Ok." I said cheeky sitting on the sofa with everyone else. "Ok, Miley truth or dare?" Trace asked. "Uh... Dare." I stuttered. "Ok, I dare you to kiss Mitchel, On the lips." Trace smirked, along with Mason, Blake and Anthony. "Ok." I said shaking. "it's ok Miley, just do it." Mitchel said leaning in then he crashed his lips against mine. His hand was on my waist, my hands running through his hair, it only lasted two minutes, when we broke apart we both went;" Wow." "HA!" Trace shouted. "What is it?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed. "We trciked you into kissing, do you really think we would play truth or dare at our age?" Mason said laughing. "I'm going to kill you all." I shouted standing up, but Mitchel stopped me. "Don't worry about them." He said then kissed me again, this time I felt sparks. "Want to be my girlfriend?" He asked when we broke apart.

"yes. I would love that." I smiled then kissed him again ignoring the awwwwwww sounds from her brother and friends\bandmates.

"Cool." He whispeard, I layed my head on his chest, and realized he's not just my tourmate he's my soulmate.

The End

**awwwww! how cute was that? send your reviews!! thxs. -metrostationroxs101**


End file.
